All In
by ohchuckles
Summary: Post 5x24. "She was a chapter in his life that he could turn over, forget about, and maybe in ten years she'd be a distant memory, with nothing but faded pictures and the pain in his heart to prove she had even existed."


A/N: Hi, everyone! I've been off the fic game for a while now. I haven't been motivated in the slightest for ages because of the whole dair arc. I'm glad that's changed. I absolutely adored the final scene of the finale. This is a continuation of where it ended. I'm so happy to be writing again. I've been starving for casino fics since the episode aired, and I decided to go ahead and write one myself.

This is dedicated to my wonderful Anne (blairhappiness) who has been aching for casino fics just as much as I have, and for every single on of you chuck and blair fans out there, too.

* * *

"_You said I always bet against you… but this time I'm all in."_

He couldn't breathe.

She was sitting next to him, her lips a blazing red, her eyes soft and determined. Chuck had very much noticed how her gown had ridden up her pale thigh as she took the seat next to him, and it hadn't comforted him in the least. His oxygen level felt abnormally low.

One thing he had been awfully sure of as he had stepped out of the private jet was that he was free of Blair Waldorf. She was a chapter in his life that he could turn over, forget about, and maybe in ten years she'd be a distant memory, with nothing but faded pictures and the pain in his heart to prove she had even existed. That _they_ had even existed.

But somewhere deep inside, he knew that wasn't possible. His love for her, the devotion and the pain he had shown and gone through the whole year wouldn't just slip away. Marks of _her _were everywhere, deep inside him, scarring his flesh and consuming his every thought.

He hadn't had her in a year, but it felt like eternity.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Chuck was rendered speechless.

He couldn't begin to formulate words that were enough for what he wanted to say to her. His mouth suddenly went dry as her doe brown eyes twinkled, the upward curve of her mouth hinting at a smile. She bit her lip, a shy, unsure gesture. (But it was really just to tease him, that much he was sane enough to figure out.)

"What are you doing here?" His own voice sounded foreign to him. He thought he had finally driven her away. His harsh words on top of the Empire he once called his attested to that.

"You didn't think you got rid of me, did you?" Blair smirked. He had missed that, truth be told. It felt familiar.

"Honestly, I thought I had." Chuck knew that there was so much left unsaid, but at that moment he couldn't really bring himself to care.

"Too bad, Bass. I'm here to stay." Her chocolate orbs were practically dripping with volition, and it scared him. Or aroused him, he really couldn't tell.

"And am I allowed to inquire into the workings of you and my uncle?" He couldn't help the smile edging its way to his face.

"No."

The croupier coughed lightly, snapping them out of the delicate bubble that had formed between them in a matter of seconds. Blair simply smiled, and glanced at the chips.

"Let's play."

He was sliding his chips towards the croupier with a lazy smirk when it hit him. It was in that second when he realized what he was getting in to.

They would make millions, and drunk on champagne and lust, he'd touch her in a way he wouldn't allow himself to if he was sober. They'd fall to the bed in the master suite, limbs intermingled. And soon, he'd be thrusting into her as if the previous few months had never happened.

But they had.

She had betrayed him. Strung him along like a useless puppet, made him feel hollow and useless. He'd spent nights dreaming of what it would be like to have her in his arms. Nights with monkey and Nate by his side, amber fluid sliding down his throat out of habit. Out of urgency.

Blair was drawing him back in, but he wouldn't let her.

"Chuck." Her lilting voice shook him out of his reverie. "You ready?" His eyes fluttered shut as her hand closed the space between them as she laid it on top of his, squeezing it gently. His blood boiled.

The chair nearly toppled over as he got up, and in long strides, headed for the exit.

* * *

"Chuck!" He felt her behind him, running as fast as her five inch Louboutins would let her. He didn't think she'd come after him. Then again, he'd thought that the first time too.

"Chuck, stop!"

He turned around and saw her standing wearily near the doors, her cheeks flushed and her curls falling loosely over her face. She stood at the entrance of the casino, several feet away. Tourists passed by and went their merry way, happily chattering and boasting of the Euros they had procured.

She slid down the steps, walking towards him, exhausted and worn out. "Why'd you run?"

His eyes drifted away from the sheen of sweat dripping down her pale neck and met hers. "I can't do this, Blair."

"What do you mean?" Her voice came out in shallow, heaving breaths.

"I think you know." Chuck said it in a barely there whisper.

Her eyes fell to the floor.

"I can't keep doing this. I can't pretend everything is okay when I know it's not." He sighed.

Her eyes slowly flew up to his, and she saw it. _Failure._ She had failed him, she'd let him down. And she knew it. There was no point in denying it.

"I know what I say doesn't mean much to you right now. And you don't have to trust me right now… but you will." Their bodies were almost touching now. She could see the lights glimmering in his golden eyes, full of confusion and want.

"It's not that."

"It is. You don't trust me with your heart."

"I wish I did," his voice was tinged with regret, but they couldn't undo the past, could they?

"It's okay. I know you're not ready yet." She finally smiled, gazing deep into his eyes, and he couldn't help but smile too. It was something that they'd be able to manage, even through all the pain. How could he not, after all, when Blair was looking at him like that? She had crossed continents to be with him, and he wasn't about to let her go.

His hand came to rest at the curve of her hip. "It's just too bad; you really do look stunning tonight." Chuck's voice was teasing as he smirked boyishly at her.

Blair smiled flirtingly back, raising her eyebrows. She stroked the lapels of his tuxedo, denying to comment at their inappropriate closeness. "You're stuck with me for three months. I'm sure the time will come." Her head was spinning, her skin tingling at his touch. "Plus, I booked the suite directly opposite yours." She winked at him and his eyes widened.

This would be an excruciatingly long summer.

* * *

A/N: I sincerely hope you liked it. I'd love if you told me what you thought or if I should continue. Thank you.


End file.
